1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthetic fiber. More particularly, the present invention relates to a synthetic fiber with high strength and multiple components.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous progress in science and technology, people have gradually increased their demands for textiles. Thus, researches that increase textile have been proposed in succession. Fabricating the synthetic fiber mechanically is one of the methods of increasing textile strength. According to the patent publication document US 2006/0267245A1 provided by EMPA in Switzerland, a designed mold is used to produce regular grooves on fiber surfaces by mechanical embossment. Through this method, a sub-micron structure can be produced and a surface micro-structural fiber is further fabricated.
On the other hand, conjugate spinning is another method of increasing textile strength. According to the patent document JP 3764132 provided by Kuraray in Japan, the conjugate spinning method is used to manufacture hetero-segmented cross-section fibers. Since two polymer filament materials of the hetero-segmented cross-section fibers have different viscosities and different cooling formation rates, one of the polymer filament materials can be removed so as to generate grooves, and flat multi-groove fibers are formed accordingly. However, the fibers manufactured with this method can only be fabricated into a flat-shape, which the groove structure can not be precisely controlled. As a consequence, the structure and the size of the fiber can not be controlled precisely. Moreover, the types of polymers used are also limited.
As disclosed in patent document JPA 2008-7902 by Teijin in Japan, the segment component is used to manufacture synthetic fibers with a plurality of grooves. This patent fabricates particular grooves through a polymer material with a high dissolving rate difference and manufactures fibers having 50-500 segments using the conjugate spinning method. This fiber is a type of bi-component fiber. Nevertheless, this method can only control a groove width, and a groove formation is unstable and tends to break completely so as to result in groove formation failures. Moreover, the segments to be dissolved has an undesirable physical property.